


Throughout the Years.

by Oakenfuck



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, endless pain and gay dwarves, gross gencest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakenfuck/pseuds/Oakenfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Kili, from their very first kiss to their very last. <br/>Will be an everybody lives AU after the first few chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throughout the Years.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this fic is so long, literally going to be ranging over maybe even hundreds of years, feel free to leave any prompts in the comments and I'll try to fill them all. I only have a very vague plot so far, so prompts to fill the space would be appreciated!

"Kili." Thorin prodded his youngest nephew's sleeping form, then again a second time when the brunette didn't budge. "Kili!" Kili let out a whine, turning his face into the thick furs he slept in to protect himself from the bitter night's cold.  
"Just a... Few more moments...Please..." He mumbled, burrying himself in the pelt. 

"No. It's too cold and your clothes aren't thick. Get up." 

Kili knew better than to argue when Thorin used that tone. Kili's lips had gone blue and his skin had lost a good few shades whereas the other dwarves seemed unaffected by the harsh chill in the air, protected by thicker clothes. He stood next to his uncle, being careful not to accidentally nudge his brother and let the older dwarf lead him to the campfire. Thorin perched himself on a fallen log, patting the space beside him for his nephew, who was still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You'll sleep close to me for tonight." 

Now that was something Kili wouldn't debate. He sat next to his uncle, gratefully accepting a extra pelt being draped around his shoulders by Thorin. The pair sat in silence, Kili twiddling his thumbs and trying to think of something to say, Thorin staring into the flames. Both had a thumping in their chests that had never been spoken of. Since Kili was a dwarfling, he'd always looked up to his uncle with amazement. Thorin was strong, he had more scars than years Kili had lived, he was smart, loyal, fierce, firm and fair. And incredibly good looking. Kili had never spoken about his affections but he'd never denied that Thorin was incredible in every sense of the word. The fact that Thorin was his uncle didn't matter. He wanted him and he'd wanted him for as long as he could remember. 

Thorin, on the other hand, had never completely accepted his feelings for his nephew. He'd known that Kili had enormous amounts of respect for him but not once had it crossed his mind that Kili may have loved him in return. Not even the moaning of his name coming from Kili's room at ungodly hours was enough evidence for Thorin to even bring up the topic. So, like most emotions that the King Under the Mountain felt, the feelings were repressed, pushed down into Thorin's gut but never forgotten.

Kili let out a yawn, folding his arms and hunching over, putting his face closer to the orange flame for warmth. "How long until we reach Erebor?" Kili asked, knowing that Erebor talk wasn't something Thorin would dismiss as mindless chatter.

"Less than a month." Thorin said, looking up from the fire to look at his nephew. He felt a bubble begin to form in his chest when his pale eyes settled on Kili's face. The flame seemed to highlight every sharp feature on his young one's face. Thorin swallowed, pushing the bubble down. "There's a shortcut through Mirkwood that we must take to reach Erebor in time for Durin's Day."

"Mirkwood?" Kili scowled. "Don't elves live there?"

"Aye. But Thranduil has shown my kin and I more than enough cruelty. I'm hoping that he'll allow us to pass through."

Kili nodded at that, looking down at his hands. He didn't look at his uncle. The fire would show a blush if he did. He kept quiet, not wanting to annoy Thorin with any pointless conversations and only spoke up after nearly ten minutes of silence.

"Can we sleep now, uncle?" 

"That would be best." Thorin sighed, moving from his place on the log down to the furs in front of it. He folded out the fur he used to cover himself while he slept to keep warm, laying it on the ground beside the furs he slept on for Kili. Kili lay down next to where his uncle was sitting, all too excited to be so close to Thorin as he slept. Thorin lay down, his back facing Kili, facing the dark bark of the log. He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep before he let his heart - or crotch- get the best of him.

A few minutes had passed. A few minutes of complete silence. A few minutes of the two Durins waiting for each other to sleep.

"Sleep, Kili." Thorin said, his voice soft.

"Why don't you sleep?" Kili said, his best mischievous smile growing on his lips, to which Thorin shook his head at. 

"Don't start this, Kili. We're both tired and we both have a long journey ahead. Now sleep. We won't slow down for you tomorrow." 

Kili propped himself up on his elbows next to his uncle, grinning. "We're not tired. Are you getting old now? Are you tired already?" Thorin huffed in response. "Come on, uncle. Sit up and talk for a while."

"Or what? Be quiet, I'm trying to sleep." The elder said with a groan. Now, Kili was having far too much fun tormenting his poor uncle. He guessed that if he was ever going to make his move, it'd be the right time to. But first, a little test, just to see Thorin's reaction.

"Orrr~" Kili hummed, two fingers walking up Thorin's side, Kili's touch alone being enough to send a pang of want through the King. "Or I'll kiss you." Thorin's eyes snapped open at that. He wouldn't possibly...?

"You'll what? Don't speak like that. Go to sleep." 

"You didn't say no. Do you want to kiss me?"

"Sleep, you little brat." 

Kili put a hand on Thorin's shoulder, pulling him onto his back, straddling his hips and looking down at him with a grin. "I told you, I'm not going to sleep."

Thorin was getting all hot and bothered by Kili's behavior. He was used to Kili being a little shit but he'd never acted like this before. Thorin felt his face grow hot and a pressure beginning to build between his muscular thighs. He willed it away, knowing that Kili would feel even the slightest of movement against his arse, but it didn't seem to work. Thorin paused for a moment. Kili clearly wanted to be closer to him. He wanted to be on top of him and he wanted to kiss him. He seemed eager, wanton even, and Thorin wasn't going to let his chance go by. His hands rested on Kili's thighs, smoothing them down.

"You also told me you were going to kiss me." He replied, gaining a little confidence when Kili didn't shy away from his touch. "An heir of Durin should always keep his promises, Kili."

Kili leaned down, a hand at either side of Thorin's head. Thorin felt as if he might explode under Kili, their lips being so dangerously close as Kili bumped their noses together. The elder ran his tongue along his bottom lip, preparing himself. "Who promised anything?" 

"Use your mouth for something other than talking." Thorin said, raising one arm to hook around Kili's neck, pulling him down and allowing their lips to collide. Thorin's eyes narrowed as he found himself rendered a useless, love sick mess, melting under Kili's lips. Kili raised his hand, resting it on Thorin's cheek and returned the kiss, slow and soft, both hearts beating a hundred times faster.

Kili let out a content hum against his uncle's lips, his dark eyes slipping shut and one hand resting on the side of Thorin's bearded face. He never thought that he'd actually be able to kiss Thorin. Ever. But now, after only one kiss, he was addicted. He wanted more and he never wanted to stop. Their lips moved against each other's slowly, Thorin being the first to introduce his tongue and Kili gladly accepting it. Kili tasted like the finest of wines, the sweetest of fruits and his tongue felt like it was made purely to cloud up Thorin's mind, not that it bothered him in the slightest. 

Kili finally broke the kiss, his lips wet, his breath coming fast. "Bloody hell, Thorin," He panted with a smile, keeping their faces close, a thumb smoothing over Thorin's cheekbones. Thorin returned the smile, though it was smaller.

"Kili," Thorin grumbled, his lips now moving to the younger's throat, mouthing at his neck, Kili's hand holding a fistful of his salt and pepper hair to keep his uncle's face at his neck. "By Mahal, you're perfect." Thorin said, the bubble in his gut that had built up over the years had burst, making Thorin spew out all sorts of romantic sentiments. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you for. How long I've wanted you."

Kili let out a small moan in response, burying his face in the mass of dark hair. “Can’t be longer th-Ah!” Kili squeaked when Thorin’s hand disappeared up his shirt and cold fingers ran across his nipple. He’d never felt so sensitive to touch, but when Thorin’s hands touched him he felt as if he’d just been struck by lightening, every single time. This made Thorin smirk, he pinched his nephew’s now hard nipple. 

“Have you been bedded yet?” He asked, pushing Kili’s jacket out of the way and sliding his tunic up to his chest, exposing a thick pelt of dark hair. Kili blushed and shook his head, swallowing down a lump of embarrassment that’d formed in his throat. 

“It’s gonna hurt, isn’t it?” Kili‘s nerves were clear, almost as clear as his lust, written across his features.

“Not badly.” Thorin’s teeth scraped over Kili’s nipple, pulling another little noise from the brunette. “Not if you listen to me and trust me. You do trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’ll prepare you well, boy.”

Thorin ducked his head, his lips following Kili’s dark body hair that began at his breast and vanished below his breeches, which by this point had a considerably large bulge in them. The king mouthed at the younger’s chest, giving a lusty groan as he slowly moved down Kili’s muscular body, leaving a trail of wet kisses until he reached Kili’s hips. He nibbled at the protruding hip bones before using his teeth to unlace the younger’s breeches.

“Aulë above,” Kili gasped and cupped a hand over his mouth, earning a displeased look from his uncle. At any other time, Thorin would have ripped his hand away, demanding him to be as loud as possible, but the company were sleeping and it would be rather embarrassing to be found with his lips around his nephew’s cock. Thorin pulled at Kili’s breeches, pulling them down around his knees and revealing Kili’s thick, hard length. “Thorin...” Kili whined, one hand fisting dark hair, the other cupped firmly over his mouth as Thorin’s tongue flicked at his nephew’s slit, his hand rubbing the hard flesh of his shaft. Kili’s eyes clamped shut and his hips bucked up into Thorin’s mouth, making the king take the first few inches of Kili’s length into his mouth. 

The king readjusted his grip on Kili’s thighs, ducking his head and taking Kili into his mouth until he was fully sheathed within him, Thorin’s nose touching Kili’s groin. He narrowed his eyes up at his nephew and suppressed a gag, pressing his tongue up against the thick vein on the underside of Kili’s cock. Then a bitter taste filled his mouth. He raised his eye brows, pulling away as he swallowed, looking up at Kili.

“So soon?”

“I told you, I haven’t done anything like this before!” Kili whispered, his blush even visible in the dim light, his chest rising and falling as he panted. He was embarrassed. He didn't even feel as if he was going to orgasm, but he hadn't been able to get himself off due to the company being so close. That and Thorin’s touch was so intoxicating, he really didn't have much control over his body. “But um...”

“Aye?” Thorin sat up, making a show of licking his lips as he laced up his nephew’s breeches for him.

“Did you mean what you said?” Kili asked, his voice barely audible. He dreaded the answer. He’d heard gossip about what his uncle was like in Erebor, a new dwarf or dwarrowdam in his bed every night, yet he never married. He hoped with everything he had that Thorin didn’t lie about his feelings to seduce him.

Thorin’s large hands cupped Kili’s face, pressing a firm, loving kiss to Kili’s lips, pulling a little moan from the brunette. “Every word of it.” Kili couldn't help but grin, throwing his arms around the elder, causing him to nearly lose his balance. He pressed eager kisses all over Thorin’s mouth, not giving him a chance to speak or return the kisses.

“I love you, Thorin.” He said, pressing a final kiss to Thorin’s neck and resting his head on his uncle’s shoulder, closing his eyes with a sleepy smile. Thorin gulped at that, noticeably nervous about returning the sentiment. Not that he wasn’t sure of his love for Kili, he loved him so hard that it ached, but not once had he ever said that. Nonetheless, Thorin rested a hand behind Kili’s head.

“I love you too, Kili.” Thorin said, pressing a kiss to the top of Kili's hair, resting a hand on the brunette's lower back, laying back down and bringing Kili down with him. "Are you tired yet?" Thorin asked, awkwardly trying to pull the furs over the both of them without allowing Kili to move away from him, wanting to have his lover as close as he possibly could.  
"Mmhmm~" Kili hummed happily, smiling into Thorin's chest.  
"Good."  
Thorin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, his new lover safely bound in his arms.


End file.
